Pyromania
by Stark.Casualties
Summary: It hurt, the pain and betrayal of those she was supposed be able to trust but then again when your different; fear is your worst enemy. Being saved by a burly fellow with sharp claws, thats just the tip of the whipped cream. Learning that the uncommon was just as well common.. Follow Camilla as she works through her pain, and remembers what it is to trust and maybe love.?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: _**

**_This story is going to disregard most of the movie cannon. Will explain more as I write and plot more chapters, I don't have a beta yet so the story is going to have gramatical errors. Sorry bout that. _**

**_Enjoy and tell me if you have and ideas and ways for the story to improve. _**

It was dark and the world seemed shrouded in mist as a younger girl stumbled and ran from unknown forces that were after her. Afraid and alone she had accidentally turned the wrong way and trapped herself at the end of an alley way. That when "They" caught up with her that unknown force had been a group of about 5 out for blood against mutants. She was only their latest target, it happened so quickly she was on the filthy concrete covering herself from the kicks and harmful remarks coming from the gang. One hit landed square on the jaw making a sickening crack before everything went black. This was what she thought would be her death.

Logan had heard a young girls screams and a group of what seemed like fanatics chasing said girl into an alley. He had jumped into action, maybe a little to late bit he was glad he did dismembering all but two in the group, who where smart enough to run. He looked down at the now bloodied yet innocent face of the girl he saved. She had been knocked out cold. He wasn't stupid he knew he would need help, if he were to save the unconscious girl.

That why he begrudgingly called Jean.

Why he got himself in these situations, first with Rogue now with this one he could just mentally slap himself. He was no hero by any means he was more of a feral animal. He was going soft and it irritated him by all means possible.

The XJet couldn't get there sooner for the disgruntled wolverine, he was not looking forward to judgment that would certainly be in Jeans eyes. But yet there she was and all he could think about was the way her lips were hypnotizing him. The glare from even Scott wouldn't even stop his stare. That is until her heard the groan coming from the small girl in his arms she was coming to. Tears of pain coming from her now swollen eyes.

"Shh, your safe now" was all Jean had to say before she entered the young girl mind to calm her. Coincidently making the said girl go limp in Logan's arms again.

The trip to Westchester was a short one on the jet, the team getting the girl right to medical and out of Logan's care much to his pleasure. He didn't like the feeling that someone was relying on him. To much pressure, for all the questions he couldn't remember to answer about his own past.

She was in and out of consciousness for the better part of two weeks while most of her wounds healed. The damage was extensive, but not so much that Jean and Hank couldn't patch her up.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months that Camilla was stuck in medical at the institute, under the watchful eyes of both Jean Grey and Hank McCoy. The later almost scarring her half to death, she got used to him after a while. Though she was still weirded out though.

It was after these two months that she was given the full bill of health and introduced to her new dorm and roommate.

A sweet girl with a strange name, Rogue . The girls became instant friends within the hour and half of getting settled into the room.

"So, it's getting to be around dinner time? Want to go get some?" Rogues southern drawl asked. Camilla not realizing how hungry she was till her tummy growled at the mention of food.

"That sound great I guess" came Camilla's unsure answer. She was nervous about the other students, they probably would be as nice as rogue had been. Then again she might just be a tad bit paranoid.

"Don't worry girl I will just introduce you to some of my friends." Rogue said as if she could feel the uneasiness growing inside of Camilla.

"What's your power anyways?" Asked Rogue trying to lighten the mood as she ushered out the younger girl.

" I guess you could say that I have my father's gift. I can create and manipulate wind and air." The younger of the girls said sadly. Rogue looked at her new roommate curiously, if she had mutant parents why was she in her current situation? If not a runaway.

Seeing the look on Rogues face, Camilla explained to her how her parents had died in a car accident along a side road in Canada.

The girls conversation ended as they came to a round table near the back of the mess hall. Four people already occupied the table one girl and three boys. The girl looked up at them first and gave a quick smile to both of them before turning back to a larger of the boys she had been talking to. The boy with short blonde hair had stood up, and proceeded in giving a a quick peck onto rogues cheek before turning to her.

" You must be new around here, I'm Bobby Drake" he said before Rogue could introduce him already sticking out his hand.

He stuck her as a bit odd and overly friendly yet she still went to shake his hand.

"Camilla, it's nice to meet you?" She politely returned still uneasy with all the new faces.

The exchange caught the attention of the table and soon she knew all the names of the people around her.

The girl who smiled at her and Rogue was Kitty Pryde, The muscle was Piotr Rasputin, the guy that continuously flicked his Zippo was John Allerdyce, and then off course there was Rogue and Bobby Drake. They had been sitting down for quit a while, just the usual gossip on classes and people who knew other people and such. They tried to include Camilla as much as they could asking about her classes, some even giving advice. Everyone had talked to her really other than John who would occasionally look at her. Other than that he seemed disinterested in the conversations at the table.

He had introduced himself to the younger girl, Camilla when she appeared with Rogue. Apparently she was picking up strays at the institute he had originally thought till he learned that it was her new roommate. John couldn't help but stare at Camilla, she was of course attractive but what had really caught his eye were the faded bruising on her arms and the side of her face and neck. He didn't know if the others had noticed not that they would say anything. It got his curiosity flowing though. Who had done that, she had seemed innocent enough, but who was he to judge character...

He didn't realize that he was staring at Camilla till she looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. It was small and sad, and he instantly understood, people had done that to her. Humans had done that to her, just another reason to fear and hate them.

Camilla couldn't help the smile sadly as she caught the John guys eyes, he had looked her over, he had obviously saw her bruises and the new scar that she would be sporting soon. Not that she was ashamed, just self-conscious and she did think he was cute, wait she hardly knew the boy. The clicking though was getting very annoying.

He had caught up with her after dinner, he didn't know why though he just like, well he just wanted to. He was sure he caught her by surprise as she let out a tiny squeak when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to scare you" John heard himself say a bit sheepish.

" it's alright just a little on edge I guess" she replied as she continued walking him by her side of course.

"You do know that the dorms are on the other side of the school?"

Camilla looked over to the boy, and could help to sigh.

"I'm going to the medical wing to get some stitches out" again the sadness in her voice was all to reflected in what she said.

" What happened to you anyway?" Way to be to blunt John thought right as the words slipped out of his mouth.

He didn't expect her to stop in her tracks and stare at him. Looking like me may cry, not something he was looking forward to. Damn.

Small tears slowly came down her cheeks at the query, she didn't want to cry it was just no one other than the professors takes to her about it.

Well might as well " I was attacked 3 months ago by an anti mutant mob, professor Logan saved me"

She still had tears streaming.

" I honestly didn't mean to make you cry" John said clearly uncomfortable now.

" I'll be fine, I knew you meant nothing by it. My powers remember?!" She said dabbing away the last of her tears now.

" Are you coming with me or something? " Camilla asked kind of hopeful she felt a connection to the older boy already. Almost as if he not only understood what happened to her.

" I.. Uhm.. Sure and I guess I will show you back since your new and all" he had stuttered, where the hell did that come from. It had to be the way she looked at him, like she could read him like a book. It was wierd, to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

I want to give a special thanks to A Fearless Knights Fairytale. Your review gave me the push that I needed to get this chapter up on here :) hope you keep enjoying the story.

This chapter is going to jump a little in the time line. Also a reminder this is an extremely AU and possibly ooc story. For entertainment purposes only!

There will be time lapses in this chapter, I am trying to get the introductory and base storyline down. I am going to be fixing chapters as I go, fixing and probably adding stuff.  
Anyways Enjoy what it is for now.

-It was getting late, almost thirty minutes after ten before John and Camilla made it to the medical wing of the institute. Hank was waiting for her patiently though, and as the two entered he gave a surprised arched brow to who Camilla was with.  
"Ah Miss Questad, I see that you are making friends quickly'.  
" Why don't you just jump up right here and I will get those stitches out" Hank said as he pointed to a large medical cot.  
John had rested himself up against the left corner of the wall, trying to at least give both some distance. That didn't help any though he still caught a glimpse when Camilla lifted up her shift halfway up her stomach. The sight would have brought a side remark, but had died away as he saw how long and deep the gash had been.  
It gave John more questions that weren't going to be answered. Yes Camilla had told him quite vaguely what had happened. But she didn't really go into specifics. He had only known that Logan had saved her and brought her back to the mansion. How long had she been here for that wound to even heal?  
The inner battle in his head waged on he didn't even realize that Dr. McCoy had finished with Camilla until her voice finally jogged him out of his thoughts.  
"Are you ready to show me the way back" her blues eyes shocking him at their sheer innocence. -

John sat on his bed silently his textbooks completely forgotten. Why he was even trying to study was beyond him, nonetheless he was intent now on his own thoughts. Prominent in most was of his petite new classmate. She was innocent from what he made from his slight almost one sided conversation a few days earlier. John didn't want to even imagine the hell that Camilla had gone through before coming to Xavier's school, though he know it must have been terrible if the bruises and frequent visits to the medical center. Not to mention he had caught a small glimpse of the long gash across her stomach.  
The rage that he had felt had been in the color red, how could anyone even dream of hurting someone with the intent of killing. He was no fan of non-mutants due to his sordid past, but he had at least a bit of hope for peace.  
He didn't know how to express any of his thoughts after he had led her to the dorm that she and rogue were now sharing. So he was for the most part completely silent other than saying a small goodnight before fleeing the scene.

Camilla had been staring at her bedpost for the better part of an hour, chewing absentmindedly on her number two pencil. Why her math homework had to get the best of her made her give out a sigh of frustration. How was she supposed to catch up with her classes when she would inevitably get stuck on a simple algebraic equation.  
Just at that moment Rogue barged into the room.  
"I have GOT to get you out of this room, Seriously you need some fresh... well good company."  
"What have you got in mind, and please don't tell me its a girls night?"  
"Nope, nothing like that just us and the boys hanging out in the rec room. You going to join or not?" Rogue asked with a small laugh.  
Nodding her head in agreement got up to follow rogue through the seemingly never ending halls of the school. How Rogue and the others could find their way around was a miracle in her eyes at least for the moment.

It had seemed that the boys had been amusing themselves with a game of pool was they waited for the girls. Apparently Rogue had planned an impromptu movie and play night, to quote "to get you out of that tight shell your in". The movie in question would be Indiana Jones, the boys no doubt had a say in the flick of the night. Probably trying to save themselves from a chick flick. Camilla didn't blame them one bit for it though, in her current state it would have annoyed her as well.

About 3 weeks Later

The night started off much like they usually did; John, Camilla, Bobby and Rogue would be in the smaller part of the mess hall with their now usual crowd . Talking and carrying on about random and school related topics, which ended up with John getting to bored. Meaning he would probably start with his I don't give a rats ass attitude. One that Camilla knew all too well, after all being at Xavier's almost 4 weeks. This not including her little stint in the medical wing.  
The only difference of this night was that Camilla had followed him down into the courtyard over looking the fountain.  
"I'm beginning to the your following me La La" John said as Camilla cringed at the nickname he currently had for her.  
John was looking for the quick witty banter that he had often found in her.  
She was by his side now looking up at the skyline, as it took on a more purplish gray color as the sun was setting..  
"Can't you find a better nickname than that John" Camilla half whispered still looking up.  
"Nope"  
She was sitting down now, on the steps overlooking the grounds still looking up this time at him.  
John heard her sigh in frustration, he always loved to annoy her.  
"I would call you Cami, but then wouldn't that be conforming to the others?" He teasingly said taking the empty space beside her.  
The two talked like they usually did, playful banter here and there with a hint of unknowing flirtation on Johns part. Little did he know that both would, and eventually succumb to that flirtation that night. Unintentionally of course..

It had been innocent enough, she was actually aiming for his cheek she would swear in her mind. However apparently her lips took on a mind of their own and kissed him lightly on his. The look on his face was priceless, it was of utter surprise. The response she got was less than receptive, " I can't do this with you la,la, I'm no good with it." with a swift exit that followed. Just like a flip of his zippo he was gone.

John tried to explain to her, that he was no good at relationships, it just came out the wrong way. Like that John knew that he probably should just forget all about it, it just would not get out of his head. He wasn't good with relationships, or the small pecks and hand holding. How do you explain that, or was there really any need at this point he did just walk away.

It had only taken a simple kiss, and he was a goner, it was quite literally like she had stolen the breath out of him. A simple and oh so simple kiss, turned his friendship with her into something he wanted so much more.


End file.
